


Key

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [7]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old Shannon forgot something important before he ventured out of his hotel room. Now, to go get his spare key, from his fast asleep brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt "Key"

          Shannon yawned as he approached his door. It was well into the night and everyone else in the band was asleep. He smiled softly when he saw his door: room 277. He patted his pockets and promptly frowned when he felt that they were empty. A string of curses began to echo within his mind as he feverishly began checking every nook he could find on his clothing.

          With a growl, the drummer resolved that he lost his room key. Luckily (or unluckily) this was a common occurrence and he always gave his extra to his brother. Going to the door next door, he knocked on the door. “Jay?”

Silence.

Shannon sighed and knocked harder. “Come on Jay”

Digging the phone out of his pocket, Shannon speed dialed his brother. He heard the phone buzz loudly and prayed that Jared would wake up. He tapped his foot as he repeatedly dialed his brother’s phone. “Damn it Jared! Wake up!” he yelled, banging on the door.

He heard a grumble and Shannon mentally cheered. Slowly, the door eased open and wary, angry blue eyes stared at him. “What. Do. You. Want?”

Shannon sheepishly smiled, “I lost my room key…”

Jared sighed and leaned on the door, “Really Shan?”

“Sorry Baby Jay,” Shannon said with a remorseful smile.

Jared groaned, “I can’t even think. Where the fuck did I put…” he glanced around the room.

Shannon groaned, “Really Jay?”

Jared shook his head, “Take off your shoes and go the bed. We’ll find it in the morning. It’s too fucking early to find it now. I’m fucking tired and I want to sleep.”

Shannon nodded, his head bowed as if he was a scolded little kid, and trotted into the bedroom. He took off his shoes and his denim jacket and his jeans leaving him in his black t-shirt and boxers. He crawled into the queen bed and curled up, his brother’s back to his own.

“You need to stop losing your fucking key.” Jared muttered.

Shannon nodded then realized that Jared couldn’t see it, “I know. Sorry bro.”

“Its fine,” Jared said before yawning, “Just go to bed.”

Shannon chuckled and snuggled into the pillow, his eyes already sliding shut as Jared’s soft snores began echoing throughout the room. 


End file.
